Kertas
by Mell chan 22
Summary: Lempar! Dengan sebuah kertas dan beberapa sobekan kertas. Bad Summary. Special for Naruto Birthday, Telat!


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special fic for Naruto Birthday :***

 **October, 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kertas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoi semua!"

Semua orang dikelas terdiam, menghentikan segala aktivitas mereka lalu menatap Ino yang berdiri dan tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Karena sekarang tak ada guru, mari kita buat permainan" katanya

Semua orang masih diam menatap bingung Ino.

"Kalian akan menyukainya" sambung Ino

"Permainan apa?" Tanya Sakura teman duduknya sekaligus sahabatnya membuka suara

"Begini, kita menulis sesuatu dikertas yang entah itu pertanyaan, pernyataan, ejekan, pujian atau apapun tentang siapapun bahkan teman-teman dikelas ini lalu kita melemparnya ke sembarang orang dalam kelas ini. Kita bisa membalasnya dibawah tulisan tadi jika ada cukup ruang dalam kertas itu dan kita bisa melempar kembali kertas yang kita dapatkan ke orang lain. Kita sebut permainan ini, surat lempar" jelas Ino tentang permainan mereka

"Siapapun dan tentang apapun?" Tanya Kiba memastikan

"Yup" jawab Ino mengangguk

"Bahkan makanan sekalipun?" Tanya Chouji

"Iya Chouji" jawab Ino

"Apa kita harus menulis nama dibagian bawah kertas?" Tanya Tenten

"Jika kalian mau, tidak juga tidak masalah atau kalian bisa menulis inisial kalian saja" jawab Ino

"Bisakah kita menulis nama seseorang yang kita maksud dalam kertas itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya" jawab Ino singkat

"Kurasa cukup menarik" kata Shikamaru

Semua menatap Shikamaru, ketua kelas mereka yang notabenenya seorang jenius namun pemalas malah mengatakan menarik terhadap sesuatu. Ini kejadian langka. Walau menurut mereka semua ini memang permainan yang akan seru.

"Baiklah, ku anggap kalimat Shikamaru merupakan izin untuk permainan ini" kata Ino

"Kalau begitu, ayo mulai!" Teriak Ino bersemangat

"Yeayy...!"

Semua terlihat bersemangat dengan permainan mereka kali ini, ada yang merobek kertasnya dulu lalu menulis, ada yang menulis dulu baru merobeknya dan ada yang belum menulis karena masih memikirkan kalimat yang bagus. Mereka semua terlihat bersemangat menulis sesuatu, ada yang terkikik, serius, merona, tertawa lepas dan banyak ekpresi lain yang mereka keluarkan saat menulis.

Puk

Sebuah kertas yang sudah teremas dilempar seseorang dan mendarat dimeja Ino si pencetus ide permainan.

 _Aku menyukai seseorang,_

 _Kuharap ia juga._

Begitulah kalimat dalam kertas itu, membuat Ino tersenyum geli membacanya. Ino membalas surat itu dibagian bawah kertas.

 _Kenapa tak menyatakannya?_

Lalu ia melempar kertas itu kesembarang arah tanpa memilih target dulu, bahkan melemparnya tanpa melihat karena ia menunduk melanjutkan tulisannya sendiri.

 _._

 _Dasar Shino bodoh! Dia tidak tahu kalau aku pernah membunuh salah satu serangga kesayangannya. Hahaha XD_

 _Inuzuka tampan._

 _._

 _Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun_ _:*_

 _HS US_

Dibalas

\- _Aku juga Sasuke-kun~ :* :*_

 _\- Akulah yang paling mencintai Sasuke-kun!_

 _\- Heh dasar kalian semua, berkacalah terlebih dulu karena akulah yang paling pantas untuk Sasuke-kun 3_

 _\- Sakura 3 Sasuke_

 _\- Sakura, kau tidak cocok untuk Sasuke-kun, aku lebih cocok. Tertanda : Karin cantik_

 _\- Diamlah kalian para gadis jelek! Sasuke milikku_

 _._

 _Dia memutuskan hubungan kami :'(_

 _Padahal aku masih mencintainya._

Dibalas

 _Susah move on yaaah? Kasian deh luh :p_

 _._

 _Kemarin aku tak sempat merasakan nikmatnya daging panggang di Yakini-Q karena teman-teman lebih mengajak makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku :(_

Dibalas

 _\- Sangat yakin kalau ini Chouji XD_

 _\- sabar! Masih ada hari esok, hari ini juga bisa XD_

 _\- kita berangkat sore nanti Chouji, tapi traktir oke ;D_

 _._

 _Tersenyumlah pada siapapun,_

 _Sepertiku :)_

 _Tapi, jangan suka senyum-senyum sendiri :v_

 _Seperti yang baca tulisan ini! Hahaha XD_

Dibalas

 _\- Sialan __

 _\- kurang ajarr!_

 _\- hahaha_

 _._

 _Kiba tak pernah mengganti celana dalam yang ia pakai selama 3 hari , gahahaha :v :v_

Dibalas

 _\- Eeuuww, menjijikkan_

 _\- Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang itu? :o_

 _\- Aku sudah tahu_

 _\- Hn, Pantas saja_

 _\- Sialan! Siapa yang menulis ini! :_

 _._

 _Neji, rambutmu begitu panjang dan lurus. Di salon mana langgananmu? XD_

 _._

 _Kakashi-sensei mesum!_

Dibalas

 _\- Benar!_

 _\- Setuju!_

 _\- Setujuuu!_

 _\- Benar sekali!_

 _\- FAKTA!_

 _\- Siapa yang menulis ini? Karena ia sangat benar! (Y)_

 _._

 _Baka Dobe!_

Dibalas

 _Teme sialan!_

.

 _Mendokusai, Gadis jutek yang suka marah-marah. Dasar Sabaku._

 _._

 _Kau cantik sekali hari ini :)_

Dibalas

 _Arigatou,_

 _Tapi aku laki-laki bodoh!_

 _._

 _Semangat! Semangat! Semangat masa muda! Oye~ oye~_

Dibalas

 _\- Oye~ oye~_

 _\- Oye~_

 _\- Oyy! Berisik!_

 _._

 _Hay?_

 _._

 _Kau harus mengetahui kesukaan teman-temanmu agar mereka tak tersinggung._

 _Seperti aku yang menyukai serangga._

 _._

 _Kato-kun, kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!_

Dibalas

 _\- tapi aku mencintaimu..._

 _\- bohong! Itu bohong! Jangan percaya! XD_

 _._

 _Hana-chan, oppaimu sangat indah._

 _Bisakah aku menyentuhnya?_

Dibalas

 _\- Wah.. Aku juga mau, gehee_

 _\- Aku juga!_

 _\- *muka mesum mode on*_

 _\- Boleh ku remas?_

 _\- Ckck, Siapa yang menulis ini? Dasar anak laki-laki!_

 _\- Boleh ikutan?_

 _\- W O W_

 _\- Like 3k orang XD_

 _._

 _Sakura jelek! :p_

 _By : Ino cantik :*_

Dibalas

\- _Menurutku Sakura cantik_

 _\- Aku setuju Sakura memang cantik_

 _\- Benar, Sakura lebih cantik dibanding dengan dirimu_

 _\- Senyumnya sangat manis_

 _\- Cantik dan kuat_

Ino kesal membaca balasan-balasan surat lempar miliknya yang ia dapat kembali, tidak tahu saja kalau Sakura yang menulis itu semua. Kecuali balasan terakhir. Bisa ditebak?

Kelas mereka menjadi sangat berisik dan heboh karena banyak yang tertawa lepas gara-gara permainan mereka itu, ada juga yang marah-marah karena kesal membaca tulisan dalam kertas dan balasannya. Mereka terlihat duduk acak tak sesuai penghuni kursi, ada yang berlari sambil melempar surat, ada yang duduk dimeja guru membaca dan membalas surat, ada yang membuat banyak surat lempar dan melemparnya kesembarang orang.

Lain dengan Hinata, ia terlihat duduk manis sambil terkikik membaca tulisan-tulisan teman-temannya beserta balasannya yang terlempar ke meja dihadapannya tanpa berniat membalas juga. Ia bahkan baru menulis satu kata saja dan melemparnya asal dan kertasnya belum kembali padanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas yang telah teremas mengenai kepalanya dan jatuh dimeja miliknya, ia mengambil lalu membuka dan membaca tulisan dalam kertas tadi.

 _Aku menyukaimu_

Hinata mengedarkan pandanganya mencari tahu siapa si pelaku pelempar dan ia tak menemukannya, tepatnya ia tak tahu siapa.

Kembali dua kertas seperti tadi mendarat dimeja Hinata dari arah belakang, dan kedua kertas itu berisi kalimat yang sama seperti kertas pertama. Dan beberapa kertas lain menyusul dari arah yang berbeda-beda masih dengan tulisan yang sama, membuat Hinata benar-benar tak tahu siapa si pelaku pelempar. Ia pun tak berniat membalasnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas disodorkan seseorang dari sampingnya,

 _Hay?_

Dibalas

 _Hay :)_

Ternyata itu adalah kertas miliknya, ada yang membalas rupanya. Tapi, kenapa ia memberikannya pada Hinata? Seolah ia tahu bahwa Hinata yang menulisnya. Karena penasaran,Hinata menatap kesamping secepatnya dan mendapati wajah Naruto tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Hinata hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Naruto menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya mengisyaratkannya untuk diam, lalu Naruto menunjuk kertas tadi menyuruh Hinata untuk membalasnya yang tentu saja langsung dilakukan oleh Hinata.

 _Hay Naruto-kun_

Hinata menggeser kertas itu kearah Naruto, lalu Naruto menulis balasannya

 _Iya hay Hinata_

Hinata terkikik melihat balasan Naruto, apa mereka berdua akan mengatakan hal itu saja? Hinata kembali menggeser kertas itu setelah menulis balasannya.

 _Kau sedang apa Naruto-kun?_

Dibalas

 _Sedang memperhatikanmu, memandangmu_

Hinata menatap kesamping. Dan benar saja, Naruto tengah menatapnya. Ia merasa gugup saat Naruto menatapnya begitu intens, ia menunduk tak berani menatap shappire sebiru lautan milik Naruto yang masih enggan berpaling darinya.

Naruto kembali menulis sesuatu dikertas itu, lalu menggesernya kedepan Hinata.

 _Aku menyukaimu_

Hinata terkejut membaca tulisan dari Naruto, ia kembali menatap Naruto. Naruto masih menatap Hinata, ia meggerakkan dagunya kedepan mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk membalasnya.

Hinata menulis balasan untuk pernyataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

 _Benarkah? Kau serius?_

Hinata menggeser kertas itu kedepan Naruto, Naruto membalasnya.

 _Lihat aku_

Setelah membaca balasan Naruto, Hinata langsung melakukan apa yang Naruto suruhkan. Dan ia melihat Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Buru-buru ia berpaling, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan sekarang ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang nampak bingung kembali menulis sesuatu dikertas itu dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

 _Aku sudah melemparkan banyak kertas padamu tadi dengan menulis bahwa aku menyukaimu Hinata._

 _Maukah jadi orang yang selalu menemaniku?_

 _Mengkhawatirkanku saat sakit?_

 _Dan jadi orang yang selalu berada dibelakang boncengan motorku? :D_

 _Tentu saja, menjadi kekasihku?_

Kembali Hinata menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum padanya, ia berpaling dan diam beberapa saat.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, ia memegang pen lalu menulis balasannya sambil tersenyum dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

 _Kurasa aku mau selalu menemanimu,_

 _Aku mau jadi orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau sakit,_

 _Aku mau memelukmu setiap aku berada di belakang boncenganmu :)_

 _Dan untuk pertanyaan terakhir..._

 _Aku juga mau :)_

Wajah Naruto nampak bahagia membaca balasan Hinata, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata lalu mengecup pipi tembem gadis yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Arigatou, _hime.."_ Bisik Naruto tepat disamping telinga Hinata

Perlakuan Naruto membuat Hinata merona, tidak ada yang sadar sama sekali dengan perbuatan Naruto. Mereka semua asyik sendiri dengan permainan mereka.

Dan kelas bertambah heboh ketika terdapat banyak kertas dengan tulisan

 _Aku mencintai Hyuuga Hinata_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ada yang tertarik mencoba?

Lebih baik jangan, membuang-buang kertas merusak pohon ;)

Otanjoubi Omedetou Naruto-kun :)

Judul? Hanya itu yang ada di otak saya.

Isi? Otak saya bekerja seperti itu semampunya.

Salam,

Mell-chan


End file.
